


bush/barbara

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [23]
Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For black_hound</p><p>Originally posted 12-1-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	bush/barbara

**Author's Note:**

> For black_hound
> 
> Originally posted 12-1-07

“Captain Bush?”

Bush looks up from his desk, setting his glasses aside as he looks at his secretary, the young man’s typically harried look replaced with something bordering on awestruck. “Yes, Mister Henderson?”

“There’s a…well, there’s a lady to see you, sir.”

“A lady?” Bush frowns and stands, stepping from around his desk. His wooden leg is loud on the planks as he clears the corner, his eyebrow rising sharply as he sees the pale green spread of skirt sway across the floor. He rounds the door and stops, more than surprised to see Barbara Hornblower standing across from him. “Lady Barbara.”

“Mister Bush.” She nods, her regal bearing gracing even the small gesture. “I was wondering if I might have a word with you.”

“Of course.” He looks at Henderson, about to dismiss him when she continues.

“In your office.”

“Of course.” He steps back, letting her proceed him into the room, following her slowly, his mind working, wondering what she could wish from him. He enters the room and glances at her, taking her second nod to mean he should close the door. He gestures to the lone chair in the corner of the room. “Would you like a seat?”

“No. What I have come for will be quick.” She approaches him, her eyes holding his. There’s something hypnotic in them, a force of will that he first noticed on Lydia, that drew all the men to her, even the most hardened of them. “My husband worries on your behalf, Mr. Bush.”

“You can tell Captain Hornblower that I am quite well.”

“He knows you miss the sea. Long for it. Yearn.” She closes the distance between them, her skirts brushing his shoe. Her long fingers brush his cheek and the line of his jaw as she leans in. “Don’t you?”

“Of course I miss the sea. I am a sailor.”

“Yes,” Barbara breathes as her lips brush his, as she presses her body against him, pushing him back against the door as her free hand skates down the length of his jacket. “I know.”


End file.
